Anthony doesn't ship Iancorn
by Smoshersnorlax
Summary: This story is based off the gamebang where Ian and Lasercorn do a duet together. Anthony gets jealous when they start dancing together and things happen...Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but I'm already working on the third one. If you've watched the GameBang where they played Just Dance 4 then you'll understand where I got this from and if not then you're missing out because it's hilarious! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and leave reviews etc. if you like it.**

* * *

Anthony doesn't ship Iancorn- Chapter 1

_Filming Gamebang_

"Ian and Lasercorn got the lowest scores so now they'll be doing a romantic duet together!" Jovenshire exclaimed, already in hysterics as he imagined how it would turn out. Everyone else was also in hysterics, well except for one person. Anthony. He sat there in stony silence, shooting daggers with his eyes at Ian and Lasercorn as they got ready to start their dance, clearly not amused. Oblivious to Anthony's glares, Ian and Lasercorn started their dance which produced a lot of childish giggling from Jovenshire. The song that had been chosen was "Time of my life" by the Black Eyed Peas, which was very ironic in Anthony's case.

"So is this the start of Iancorn?" Mari said as Lasercorn dipped Ian, which produced more laughter from the Smosh games crew.

"Hey Ian," Lasercorn said as they shimmied around each other. "Will you go steady with me?"

"You know it," Ian joked with a smile.

They continued their dance and Lasercorn then twirled Ian around and kissed his hand which caused Ian to squeal in surprise (A/N: he actually kissed Ian's hand xD). Sohinki, Mari and Jovenshire erupted into a fit of laughter at how much the dancing pair was actually enjoying their forfeit, one again completely unaware that Anthony had not joined in with the laughter. He repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to steady his breathing and control himself before he did anything reckless. It wasn't easy, considering all he could here was Jovenshire fangirling about the whole event.

"I have the most awkward boner right now!" Jovenshire exclaimed, to which Mari half laughed and half groaned in disgust. Sohinki was also disgusted by this.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna move over here..." Sohinki said, slightly creeped out at the fact that Jovenshire was turned on by this. He moved up to sit next to Anthony, away from the squealing fangirl known as Jovenshire. Anthony just tutted and continued his breathing exercises, he just had to stay in control of his emotions or things would fall apart. But then the lift came.

"Oh my god they're gonna have to do a lift!" Mari shouted as Anthony stared in horror at the upcoming moves on the screen. Lasercorn proceeded to lift up Ian, which caused an uproar of laughter and squealing.

"You just grabbed my gouch!" Ian yelled as Lasercorn put him back down, or nearly dropped him anyway. But he was still grinning at the hilarity of the situation which was more than what Anthony could stand. He just couldn't take it anymore. He stood up angrily whilst shouting:

"If you're so good for each other then why don't just get married for fuck's sake!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut, leaving a sense of awkwardness in the room as the song ended and everyone was silent. Ian and Lasercorn gave each other confused looks that said "What the hell just happened?!" whilst Jovenshire cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well... this video isn't gonna edit itself," Jovenshire said, eager to get away from this awkward situation.

"I'll help you," Sohinki said immediately afterwards, rushing to grab the camera at the front of the room and hurrying out of the door with Jovenshire following close behind.

"Guess I'll see you guys next week," Mari said to Ian and Lasercorn, not quite being able to meet their gaze. Ian and Lasercorn were left standing together in the middle of the room, alone.

"Man, do we know how to clear a room!" Ian joked, attempting to relieve the tension. This only earned a slight chuckle from Lasercorn before he sighed at how this week's GameBang had turned out.

"I think you better go check on Anthony," Lasercorn suggested.

"Why me? You were part of it to!" Ian protested, not wanting to be the one to get his head chewed off by Anthony.

"Because you're his best friend. You know him best and if he's gonna open up to anyone, then it's gonna be you." Lasercorn stated, relieved that he had gotten himself out of the drama. Ian let out a groan of annoyance, knowing that Lasercorn was right yet again.

"Fine I'll go talk to him. But if I don't make it back perfectly intact, I'm holding you responsible!" Ian said before exiting the room. _Now where could Anthony have gone? _He opened the doors of several different rooms in the corridor before remembering what Anthony liked to do on the rare occasions when he lost control of his anger. Ian ran towards the door that led to the parking lot, and continued running until he got to the huge park that was a few blocks away from SmoshGames HQ. He scanned the park until his eyes came to rest on a man perched at the top of a tall tree. _Knew it!_ He was relieved Anthony was safe and hadn't done anything stupid and ran up to the tree, ready to interrogate Anthony about his actions. Upon hearing the quick footsteps hurrying towards him, Anthony looked down and saw a man with a bowl haircut looking up at him. _Why does he have to know me so well?! I didn't want him to find me here!_

"Anthony what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ian demanded. "One minute we're filming Gamebang and everyone's laughing and the next minute you decide to have a tantrum and storm out?!"

"Ian, seriously go away!" Anthony shouted back. He was disappointed in his friend, he thought Ian would have at least acted a bit more sympathetic instead of just reprimanding him. Ian realised he was being a bit hard on Anthony when he saw his facial expression and softened his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry it's just...You're normally so calm and I don't even know what happened that made you so angry. When you just suddenly stormed out of the door during the middle of filming, I was just worried about you, you know?" Ian explained apologetically. "Now can you please come down so we can talk properly?"

"No, I like it up here," Anthony responded, still annoyed at Ian for what he had said earlier.

"Well I'm not gonna stand here waiting for you to come down when you're just acting like a stubborn three year old. Let me know when you've grown up by a couple of decades!" Ian said before walking back the way he came. _It's no use trying talk to him when he's in this mood._


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony doesn't ship Iancorn chapter 2

As he watched Ian walk further away into distance, Anthony's anger subsided and was replaced with a feeling of loneliness. _Now I've just made Ian mad at me and I can't even tell him why. I'm sorry Ian._

When Ian made it back to Smosh Games HQ, he repeated the failed conversation back to Lasercorn. He found the whole thing hard to believe. He'd only known Anthony for about six months and he always seemed so professional and relaxed, completely the opposite of how he had acted today.

"This doesn't even make any sense! I obviously don't know Anthony like you do but this doesn't seem anything like him!" Lasercorn exclaimed. As he was saying this, Ian suddenly remembered something from about ten years ago, back when he and Anthony were fifteen.

"Well… there was this one time when Anthony completely lost it and wouldn't talk to me for about two weeks," Ian started, thinking back to their high school years.

"And what happened?" Lasercorn asked, interested in what had happened to make Anthony behave that way.

"Um.." Ian hesitated, not sure whether he should say it or not. "It happened when I got my first girlfriend. Anthony accused me of being a bad friend and said he wouldn't talk to me until I broke up with her." Lasercorn didn't know what to say to that. It seemed pretty obvious that Anthony had been jealous at the time, but jealous of who exactly? Ian or his girlfriend? And why was he replicating his behaviour now? Then it hit him. Anthony must have got jealous when he was dancing with Ian! Lasercorn tried explaining this to Ian who brushed it off immediately.

"There's several problems with that. Number one: he's straight. Number two: it was just a joke, he couldn't have taken our dancing seriously! And number three: he's straight!" Ian argued, trying desperately to think of another reason why Anthony had stormed out of GameBang after shouting at them. It didn't make any sense. He and Anthony had been best friends since 6th grade, if he was gay or bi then he would have told him, surely? And why would he be jealous of him and Lasercorn dancing together when it was just a forfeit? Lasercorn was still convinced with his theory though.

"When he accused you of being a bad friend, did he give you a reason why?" Lasercorn asked.

"He said that we were growing apart and that I-I…" Ian trailed off, looking down at his feet.

"Cmon just tell me," Lasercorn encouraged, desperate for that last piece of information.

"He said that I didn't care about him as much as I cared about my girlfriend," Ian mumbled, not wanting to look at Lasercorn's face because he knew his theory could be right. He just didn't want to admit it. All these years that he had been friends with Anthony, and Ian had never picked up on the signs that Anthony may have had feelings for him. The staring contests. The constant touching when filming their videos. His clinginess and insecurity back when they were in high school. All this time he had just put it down to them being really close friends, but maybe there was more after all. Ian was deep in thought and completely forgot about Lasercorn's presence until he waved his hand in front of Ian's face.

"Ian, you've been staring at the ground for ages," Lasercorn said, slightly concerned about Ian's current emotional state.

"I'm fine," he replied, not wanting Lasercorn to worry about it. "But that doesn't excuse Anthony's behaviour. We were doing a stupid forfeit. I mean, yeah I obviously had fun, but it's not something we did out of choice! There's no feelings between us whatsoever. You have a fiancee for crying out loud! "  
"That's true," Lasercorn replied, thinking about what Ian had just said. "But I guess it's understandable if you consider what he had to go through as a kid. His dad left him when he was young, didn't he?"  
"Yeah he was pretty messed up for a while," Ian said, recalling the first time they met and how long it took him to gain Anthony's trust. "It took him a while before he was willing to start making friends…" Ian trailed off again, deep in thought. Lasercorn just sighed and wished him good luck before exiting the room, leaving Ian to figure things out on his own. Ian didn't even notice Lasercorn leaving until he heard the door shut. He sat down on one of the nearby comfy chairs and continued thinking.

_So was he jealous or was it something else? He can't possibly like me. But he does act like it sometimes. And he was really mad when I got a girlfriend, and whenever I make fun of his emo flap. Well, I'm not gonna talk to him until he tells me what's going on. I'm sick of trying to be psychic. _And with that final thought, Ian left the building and got into his car for the long journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for liking the story so far if you did and here's the next part :)**

* * *

Anthony doesn't ship Iancorn chapter 3

**Anthony's POV**

_I better go home. I've got stuff to edit and hopefully Ian won't be there already._

Anthony slowly made his way down the tree so he didn't fall. It was at least twelve feet and he didn't feel like going to hospital at that precise moment. Not if it was caused by an accident anyway. He grunted softly as his feet made contact with the ground. It was already 4:30pm, meaning he had been up in that tree for at least an hour, just thinking. Thinking about what he'd done today, Ian's reaction and how he was going to explain what happened. He didn't want to explain his true motives behind the way he acted in Gamebang, but how else was he going to say it? Ian knew him too well to even attempt lying. _It's been ten years and I'm still not ready to tell him how I feel. Will I ever be? _ Anthony just sighed at his own cowardice and started to make his way home.

By the time Anthony arrived home, he could see the lights on in their house. _Of course Ian's home already, he must have left while I was still up in that stupid tree. _Anthony just shook his head before opening the door. Normally he would have gone to find Ian and say hello, but today he just went straight to his room and shut himself in. _I can't talk to him yet, I just can't. _He could feel anger and self-pity welling up inside him. Anger directed at himself for not being able to speak the truth, not being able to confess that he was in love with his best friend, and self-pity because he hated himself for it.

With his jaw clenched, Anthony made his way over to the bottom drawer next to his bed, the drawer that only he was allowed to open. The only way to open it was with the key that he always had with him, whether it was on a keychain, in his shoe, or on a piece of string hanging loosely around his neck like it was currently. He opened it slowly, not concentrating on the razor blade that was still faintly tinged with blood, or the envelope that lay underneath it. He still couldn't bring himself to reopen that envelope after receiving it fifteen years ago, the last birthday card he had ever gotten from his dad. Instead, he grabbed the small leather-bound journal that lay next to the other "mementoes" from his past.

Anthony wasn't a huge fan of writing, but over the years he had come to realise that he needed it. Between the ages of fifteen and sixteen, he had been harming himself; just little things, such as "forgetting" to eat meals or the occasional prick of a blade against his skin. He had told himself repeatedly that he was in control, that he wasn't going to take it any further. Until one day when he fainted at school due to not eating since the previous night. The school nurse noticed a multitude of scars across Anthony's wrists, and on his arms from when he had run out of room on his wrists. Some were angry red, clearly only a day old or so, whilst others were a pale pink, almost a year old. One thing led to another and Anthony ended up going into therapy, after both his mother and Ian insisted that he should. And so he agreed, because he loved his mom dearly and didn't want to let her down like his dad did, and because he loved Ian too, and didn't want him to be worrying about his wellbeing.

Despite being reluctant to go, the therapy had really helped him. His therapist was a kind and understanding man who understood what Anthony was going through, even if he hadn't been able to tell him the whole story. You know, the part about him being in love with his best friend.

The therapist, Dr Coleman, had suggested different ways to release his pain and emotions. He still remembered the conversation as though it were yesterday, although he was relieved it wasn't only yesterday.

"_Anthony, you can't deal with this by hurting yourself," _Dr Coleman had said. "_You need to talk about it with someone, release your emotions that way."_

"_But I can't!"_ Anthony had protested, his eyes prickling with tears as he thought about what he was going through, alone. "_Isn't that your job anyway?!" _

"_Anthony, I'm your therapist. I don't know you like your own mother or your best friend. I can help you with your problems, but there's only so much I can do. And we aren't going to be seeing each other for much longer," _Dr Coleman had replied, feeling compassion for the teenage boy in front of him. "_Well, if you can't talk about it, then you should write about it."_

"_Huh?"_ Anthony had asked, confused as to what Dr Coleman was talking about.

"_I'm giving you this journal," _he had said, whilst handing over the thick journal. Anthony didn't think he'd ever be able to finish all the pages. _"Whenever you feel like you need an outlet of some sort, don't take it out on yourself. Just write down how you're feeling."_

"_I'll give it a try I guess," _Anthony had responded, slightly sceptical that writing about his feelings would help him deal with them. But he had to keep an open mind.

"_Good luck Anthony," _Dr Coleman said, encouragingly. _"We don't have any more scheduled appointments but of course, you're always welcome to make one if you need to talk to me again."_

After receiving the journal, he had promised both Ian and his mom that he wouldn't cut or starve himself again. And they had believed him, so he wasn't going to break his promise now.

He sighed as he reminisced about that painful year and opened the journal. His eye scanned the pages to see when he had last written in there. _September 16__th__ 2012, my birthday._ That day had been difficult for him, Ian had been chatting up a random girl from the Smosh crew when they were at his birthday party, and he could only look on, thinking about what might be, if Ian would accept him.

Anthony tried to block the memory from his mind as he turned over and started a fresh page. He wrote as if he was talking to Ian, expressing the way he felt without fear of being rejected.

_Dear Ian,_

_I really don't know what to say. I want to tell you that I love you and that you mean everything to me, but something stops me every time. I just look into those pale blue eyes of yours and wish I could see love there. Not the friendly type that I know you already have, but the same type of love I have for you. Unconditional. Maybe one day I'll be able to confess to you for real, but for now this is all I've got._

_P.S. Sorry for overreacting about your dance with Lasercorn. I just hated seeing his hands all over you._

After finishing the last word, Anthony gave up trying to hold back the tears. _Every fucking time._ He just let it all out, his thoughts only on Ian. He got up from his desk and got underneath his covers, burying his face in his pillow as he cried his broken heart out.

**I wasn't planning on updating this soon but I just couldn't resist. Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 4 and I hope you like it. There's just one more chapter to go after this one which I'll hopefully be able to post in a few days. But for now enjoy chapter 4 :)

Anthony doesn't ship Iancorn chapter 4

Ian lay still on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating what to do about Anthony. _So he couldn't even speak to me then. Why is it so hard for him to tell me what's on his mind? _As Ian started thinking this, he started hearing faint gasping coming from the other side of the wall. _He can't be...crying?_

Slightly worried, Ian got himself out of bed and knocked on Anthony's door. When he got no response, he opened the door to reveal Anthony with his face buried in his pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. The sight of him made Ian's heart break and he gave up trying to give Anthony the silent treatment. Not when he could see how much he was hurting.

He walked towards the bed and Anthony started tensing up, trying to pretend that he was asleep. But Ian had seen too much already, he wasn't fooled for one second. He sat down on the bed next to where Anthony was lying, and started rubbing Anthony's back in slow circular motions in attempt to soothe him. Ian's presence made him calm down slightly- he felt better knowing that Ian cared enough to comfort him. Eventually when his sobs had subsided into gentle hiccups, Anthony was able to start talking.

"I guess you wanna know why I ran out earlier," Anthony said, rolling off his front onto his back so that he could look at Ian.

"Yeah I do," Ian replied, happy that Anthony was finally going to talk to him about it. They were always open with each other and that was something that he'd always hoped would never change. Good friends were hard to find.

"I've been dealing with this for about ten years now," Anthony began shakily. _I can't believe I'm really gonna tell him. _He took a deep breath before continuing. "Remember when I went through my cutting phase?"

"Yeah," Ian said quietly. _Please don't tell me he's started again._

"It was because I'm in love with you," Anthony said in a small voice. "And I still am to this day. I just couldn't deal with it."

Ian was stunned. Even though he and Lasercorn had talked about it, and it seemed like the likely explanation for why he ran out of Gamebang, he still couldn't take in the fact that Anthony had finally confessed it himself.

"Are you gonna say something?" Anthony asked nervously. Ian had been silent for too long and it was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Ten years?" Ian asked, still shocked by what Anthony had just confessed. Anthony nodded, his jaw slightly clenched in anticipation for Ian's reaction.

"It's stupid right?" Anthony asked, his voice full of melancholy.

"I never said it was stupid," Ian contradicted. "I just can't believe I've been blind for so long," Anthony sat up as Ian said this, wanting a clear view of his face so that he could work out the true meaning behind those words.

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked.

"It just seems so obvious in hindsight. I wish I'd realised it earlier, I could have stopped you going through all that pain," Ian said remorsefully. He still remembered vividly the day when Anthony had fainted. The criss-cross of scars running down the length of his arms and across his wrists. It had been so painful just to look at; he could only imagine how much worse it must have been for Anthony.

"How could you have stopped me doing that to myself?" Anthony questioned him, his voice cracking as he remembered pressing the razor against his skin that caused him to bleed, over and over. As though it would have made everything so much easier to deal with.

Anthony didn't get an immediate answer but instead he suddenly felt Ian's lips pressed against his. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was what Anthony had been longing after for a decade now. As Ian pulled away, he ran his hands through Anthony's dishevelled hair lovingly before speaking.

"I could have told you I felt the same way," Ian responded softly.

"But what about your past girlfriends? If you loved me then why did you go out with all of them?!" Anthony challenged, slightly angry and confused at what he was hearing. Ian just sighed before explaining himself.

"It was my way of trying to convince myself that I was straight," Ian shook his head at himself, thinking about how Anthony must have felt every time he ditched him to go on a date. "They always broke up with me though because I could never bring myself to kiss them. I just couldn't get you out of my head."

Anthony felt relieved when he heard Ian's reason, but he couldn't help regretting all the time they'd wasted by hiding secrets from each other. They could have gone to senior prom together, gone on loads of cheesy dates and just generally have a good time. But at the same time, he was grateful that they had such a good friendship; all of his favourite memories involved Ian in some way because he had been such an amazing friend.

"From now on can we promise not to hide anything from each other?" Anthony begged. He didn't want to relive the past ten years ever again.

"Definitely," Ian agreed. "Unless it's a birthday present or something." Anthony just smiled and rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**** so this is the final chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts-it means a lot :) Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Anthony doesn't ship Iancorn chapter 5

"You ready to go?" Anthony asked whilst they were getting ready to go to Smosh Games HQ.

"Yeah sure," Ian smiled before they set off.

Eventually they arrived but before they got out, Ian asked Anthony a question that had been on his mind a lot.

"So, should we act like nothing has happened?" Ian blurted out. Anthony turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Anthony replied, slightly confused by what Ian meant exactly.

"Do we tell them we're a couple now or just act like how we did before?" Ian asked. Anthony pondered this question for a few seconds before coming up with an answer.

"Well, I'm not ashamed to admit that I love you Ian, and I really don't care what other people think and I'm sure the guys and Mari won't have any issues with us being open about our relationship. We might as well just act like we normally do when it's just us and see if they work it out for themselves." Anthony said, squeezing Ian's hand encouragingly. Ian was happy with Anthony's suggestion; they'd spent so long hiding their feelings that it was good to finally be able to let it out.

"That sounds good to me," Ian said with his signature grin before they got out of the car and walked to the room where they filmed Gamebang. Neither Anthony nor Ian were big fans of holding hands when walking, that was something they preferred to do when they were kissing or lying down together, so instead they just walked close together with their hands gently brushing against each other's.

Anthony opened the door and was about to do his standard energetic greeting but the room was empty. It wasn't unusual for him and Ian to be the first ones there so they were unsurprised as they settled down on the couch together. They sat in their usual position, with Anthony's arm draped around Ian's shoulder whilst Ian rested his head against Anthony's chest and wound one arm around his waist.

"Do know anything about this Star Wars game we're gonna be playing?" Anthony asked, curious about what this week's Gamebang would be like. He wanted it to be good so that he could block out the memories of last week's episode from his mind. _I'm just glad Joven and Sohinki managed to edit it enough to make it look like a normal episode._

"All I know is that it's a really crappy dance game," Ian replied, looking up at Anthony so he could see the expression on his face.

"Another dance game?!" Anthony shrieked, not wanting to have a repeat of last week. He leant forwards with his head in his hands before continuing. "And the forfeit?"

"A shirtless duet involving a bra and a bikini top," Ian smirked, looking forward to seeing who would lose. As long as it wasn't Mari because that would just be awkward.

"Oh God…" Anthony groaned as he imagined what horrific torture he would have to endure next. On the bright side at least the fans would enjoy it; bromance was every fangirl's dream.

"Maybe we should lose on purpose," Ian suggested playfully, wrapping his arms around Anthony's neck.

"Nah," Anthony replied with a slight grin on his face. "We should save that for when we're at home." Ian just laughed before leaning in closer to kiss Anthony. He had one hand on the back of Anthony's head, drawing them both closer together, the other arm rested against Anthony's chest. Anthony was enjoying every second of it, but he wanted more and pulled Ian into his lap so they could properly make out. His hands ran up and down his back as he occasional nipped at Ian's neck gently so as to not leave any marks. _Some things are better when they're private. _Ian moaned in pleasure- his neck was one of his weaknesses. Anthony was just starting to lift up Ian's shirt but Ian came to his senses and roughly pushed him away.

"Anthony, the rest of the crew could just walk in at any moment!" Ian exclaimed breathlessly. He had to admit, it was really tempting to carry on regardless of getting caught.

"But we said we'd just act natural around each other!" Anthony protested, not wanting to stop just yet.

"That doesn't mean we should practically fuck each other in front of their eyes!" Ian said, laughing at the cute pout on Anthony's face.

"Fine," Anthony gave in huffily. "Just one more kiss, please?"

"My pleasure," Ian complied before Anthony pulled him back in so they could continue where they left off.

Ian and Anthony were paying so much attention to each other that they didn't even notice when Mari, Joven and Lasercorn walked in until Joven cleared his throat noisily. Startled by the sudden noise, both Ian and Anthony looked up immediately to find three people staring at them in shock. After about ten seconds of silence, Ian slowly removed himself from Anthony's lap and Lasercorn spoke up.

"Soooo, when did this happen?" Lasercorn asked with a huge grin on his face. _So I was right all along!_

"Last week," Ian replied, subtly winking at Lasercorn as he remembered their debate about whether Anthony liked him or not. Lasercorn wasn't the only one who was happy about this situation. Jovenshire and Mari were busy fangirling together- they'd already been shipping Ianthony for a long time now.

"I always knew you guys should be together!" Mari exclaimed as she high-fived Joevnshire. The only one who wasn't celebrating was Sohinki, not because he was against the couple or anything like that, but because he was really confused. He hadn't really picked up any Ianthony vibes before unlike the others so the idea of them going out with each other was hard for him to get his head around.

"So you guys love each other now?" Sohinki asked while he tried to figure out if they'd acted like it in the past before.

"Yeah," Anthony replied happily, although he was slightly embarrassed about being asked directly like that.

"I did not see that one coming," Sohinki replied, shaking his head slightly.

"We did!" Mari and Joven shouted in unison. They were so happy that their OTP had finally come together, it was almost too much for them to handle.

"Don't worry guys. We're not suddenly gonna change the way we do things here. We're still the same old Ian and Anthony." Anthony assured them, greatly relieved that no one was being judgmental.

"Well now that that's settled, who's ready for a hot and sweaty Gamebang?" Ian asked, already knowing what the response would be.

"GAMEBANG!" the rest of them chanted in excitement.

_During Gamebang_

"So the two losers are Anthony and Jovenshire!" Lasercorn announced enthusiastically.

"Nooo!" Anthony groaned, unable to believe that he's lost. He'd worn a bra far too many times considering he was a guy, albeit not as many times as Ian had, and he knew all too well how uncomfortable they were. Jovenshire just laughed, knowing this week's forfeit was going to be interesting to say the least.

"As Mari is the only girl here, she's gonna help the guys out," Ian said, laughing at how embarrassed he knew Anthony would feel.

"Well first you guys will need to strip," Mari said, her words sounding too casual considering what she had just said.

"STRIP?!" Anthony shrieked. This was not what he'd signed up for.

"Your _shirts_," Mari said whilst rolling her eyes. Honestly, as if anyone would want to see Anthony and Joven dancing naked in front of a camera. There's only so far you should go in order to get views.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Anthony chuckled, slightly embarrassed at his misinterpretation.

"Honestly Anthony!" Jovenshire said, before whipping his shirt off. Anthony did the same, but with less enthusiasm.

"Now you get to see Joven's gallery of tattoos everyone," Lasercorn said as Jovenshire did a little twirl.

"Woah that's pretty cool," Ian said, eyeing the Batman tattoo with obvious approval.

"Looks like my boyfriend's checking you out Joven," Anthony smirked. He was rewarded with a slight blush from both parties before Mari made them choose what they wanted to wear.

"Take your pick guys. The green bikini top or the pink lacy bra?" she asked, holding them both up for them to see. Learning from previous experience, Anthony immediately grabbed the bikini top, leaving Joven with the pink lacy bra.

"I'll have to admit, pink isn't exactly my colour," Joven said jokingly.

"I'd say you pulled off that pink Twilight shirt pretty well," Sohinki responded, laughing as he remembered the humiliation Jovenshire had been subjected to because he'd lost a bet against Lasercorn.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" he said as he tried to figure out how to put the bra on. "Mari how do you even do this?!" Mari just laughed and went round his back to help hook the straps from behind. Meanwhile, Anthony was getting even more tangled up than Jovenshire.

"Seriously how does this even work? It doesn't make any sense!" Anthony shouted as he tried to untangle his arms from various straps.

"What did you do?!" Mari exclaimed, unable to believe how incapable Anthony was at doing something that was just a simple everyday task for billions of girls worldwide.

After about five more minutes of struggling, they were finally ready to get started. They already felt stupid and they hadn't even started dancing yet.

Anthony and Joven selected a random song that they hoped wouldn't make them look too bad. The moves were still pretty horrendous though. At one point they were practically grinding against each other which made them both pretty uncomfortable considering Anthony's boyfriend was watching the entire time. Ian didn't mind though, he knew Anthony belonged to him and he found it pretty funny anyway.

Both Anthony and Joven were very relieved when the dance was finally over. The whole ordeal was just too weird, even by their standards. Just to make the situation even more awkward, Joven opened his arms for a hug off Anthony who really didn't want to but gave in anyway.

"Ew! You're all sticky!" Anthony squealed as he let go of Jovenshire who just laughed at the expression of disgust on Anthony's face. He was really sweaty compared to Anthony.

"Well that wraps up this week's Gamebang!" Ian proclaimed.

"GAMEBANG!" they all chanted into the camera, doing their individual standard poses.

"I dread to think what next week's forfeit will be!" Anthony said once they'd finished filming.

"Same here!" Jovenshire agreed, knowing that what little respect the fans had for him would be vanquished immediately once they saw the video.

"You guys loved it really," Lasercorn teased.

"I would have loved it more if I was dancing with Ian," Anthony retorted.

"Bitch please, it may start off as dancing but by the end of it you two would be doing something completely different. Bear in mind that kids watch these videos!" Mari said, laughing as she thought about how Ian and Anthony had looked so horny when they had walked in on them. She was pretty sure it their dancing would quickly escalate into something else. Ian just shook his head at Mari's words whilst Anthony's cheeks turned bright pink.

"We're going now guys!" Ian said before dragging Anthony by the arm out of the room with him. They didn't speak until they were back in the confined space of the car.

"So, how do you think it went?" Ian asked.

"Way better than I thought it would," Anthony replied as he sighed with relief. "I just forget sometimes that most people are actually nice, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean," Ian said. He'd also been nervous when they'd been caught; it wasn't exactly the way they'd wanted them to find out. "But now I feel like we're even more official."

"You bet," Anthony replied with a grin on his face. "I wonder if the fans will think we're being serious when I called you my boyfriend on camera."

"I guess they'll just have to keep guessing," Ian said before leaning over to kiss Anthony on the cheek. "Now we need to get home fast! I wanna carry on what we started before we were so rudely interrupted earlier."

* * *

**Just wanted to say that Anthony said himself how uncomfortable wearing a bra is, that wasn't meant to be a personal rant or anything lol. And also, if you haven't seen it already the gamebang that they just did was based off the star wars one they did a few weeks ago.**


End file.
